parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Godino
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QecltnQq-tc 1:07 Meeting Mickey and Minnie Mouse 8.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMCOPW-yano 0:20 Meeting Stitch 1.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3zD-GOn9hU 1:31 Talking to Mickey and Minnie about VILLIANS 6.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9mphXCYyBc 2:21 A Moment with Minnie Mouse 4.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsifBIblcEM 0:46 Meeting Buzz and Woody 1.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gd-N6mf7J6Y 0:40 Meeting Chip and Dale 1.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoATor2H0LQ 0:25 Meeting Captain Hook and Mr. Smee 1.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwLqihQLKnA 0:51 Meeting Winnie the Pooh 1.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2WEptZelOQ 1:23 Talking to Mickey and Minnie about a Cartoon 1.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnQlkfPHFYU 2:44 a Moment with Minnie and Pluto 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayuXN65qSy4 1:16 the Muppets Meet Ariel 3.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AI13DY7dQNY 0:54 the Muppets Meet Mickey Mouse 3.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EFebc2TW1k 0:31 Kermit and Elmo meet Minnie 3.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mu9qytrSRsc 2:37 Gonzo Sings on my Own 1K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5ZK3bj3OtQ 1:02 Elmo and Kermit Meet Mickey 5.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4s513Xnri0 4:24 the Muppets-Ridiculous News Network 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jn8UgGlp7Q 1:25 Yes I can Rehersal 503 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5S7muZrkdVo 0:44 Fozzie Bear rehearsing his jokes 577 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZUZDjM0iHw 2:27 Me Want it But Me Wait 2.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWNO4h8jHno 2:56 We are all Monsters 5.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rx7IWj9hoQ8 1:03 Highlander Commercial 4.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSeM15kCy2g 0:19 Animal 728 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B30OKhCkE68 1:46 Elmo and Kermit 4.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QROBNUZnLck 5:21 the Muppets-Happy 23K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0SMfm67wnPU 2:33 Sing 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XsN7fY3vuM 1:22 Two Heads are Better then one 5.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AT7OGUNB6hw 1:51 Just Three Colors 22K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2ikQR5uPa8 0:32 Kermit Talking about Science 362 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fv-34BU28-A 0:19 Michael Godino Productions 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2h-P9aI4Q9k 4:44 Muppets in Boston - I'm the Man 2.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=olqRnknVRmI 2:02 Kermit's screen test 546 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFYqKTvfdu0 2:40 the Muppet-Winterwonderland 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ly9OxNY_tpI 2:16 No Matter What (Behind the Scenes) 6.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWk2tH8fcsI 2:19 No Matter What 6.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nayFvhGeMw 2:49 Fur 42K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qa-V6XxGUZ4 2:28 Muppets-I'm in Great Shape 30K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDTAjNy1FQI 18:41 ICE Program Featuring Michael Godino, The Puppeteer! 8.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtP4HC40ROM 11:57 Director's Cut: ICE Program Featuring Michael Godino, The Puppeteer! 975 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mi7zC9jjKvQ 2:24 Muppet Alphabet REMIX 66K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSHWU8PPRZE 3:27 Sesame Street-Sleigh Ride 164K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mB9FNHVmrgY 1:38 Happy Holidays Hero In U 876 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8v7ffRT88qI 16:03 Michael Godino Hour episode 1-part 1 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opGuEdlDMVI 2:22 Everyday Hero 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZNEkPBgHpU 9:13 Michael Godino Hour Episode 1 part 2 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7nxT8CVO78 1:37 Vetrinarian's Hospital episode 2 with Shakey Sanchez 8.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYc33oJ0Gqc 1:11 Vetrinarian's Hospital episode 3 with Rufus (aka Muppy) 6.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7ELH4fvPPI 2:41 Muppet Music Videos-Hand Talk 80K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WgqUf78TeU 3:22 Shape Shack with Little Jerry and the Monotones 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHHNlCahw-o 3:53 Muppet Music Videos-Monster in the Mirror 30K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E53_I09s200 2:45 Callaboration: My Class Presentation at Bridgewater State University 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-htyEnj_Go 1:22 Vetrinarians Hospital episode 4 with Cookie Monster 6.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kl37x8Ut5GE 2:57 Sail Away 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyPeQggiTOY 1:56 Many Meanings of Cool 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVNVexXJDZo 3:15 Tomorrow sung by Mokey Kermit and Friends 37K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1d9kGD7LPtY 4:30 SesamStrasse Music Video 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EY6endtUDUo 2:12 Bein Green 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxw7wOxWg-8 5:03 12 Days of Christmas 116K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0dIcfqF-KU 1:36 Vetrinarians Hospital episode 5 with Newest Doctor Fozzie Bear 5.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWW6nJcAVmM 1:45 the Monster Christmas Song 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVAXjQjh4Bo 3:24 Movin Right Along 9.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbmXipOHkHA 3:29 I Believe 5.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpmzqM9MqKU 2:03 BEAN AND THE BUNNIES- DRUM OF TIME 3.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggWJrKtQEYk 1:23 Elevator Secret-Battle Hymn of the Republic 4.4K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hB7qpkpGsIQ 2:08 Honker Duckie Dinger Jamboree 20K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xtp2nYVKFBc 4:35 SEE YOU AGAIN 12K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Myjp2Z8BRAw 0:21 Muppet Thought of the Week (ft Kermit the Frog) 2.2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d__7ZIKnXqg 1:18 Muppet screen test 838 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slKnv8M6Gk4 0:52 Muppet Screen Test 2 680 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvHig2hQQEM 0:43 Muppet Screen Test 3 963 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PGsEAo5s6I 0:19 Muppet Thought of the Week ft. Grover 1.6K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlCX2yYglDQ 5:35 12 Days of Christmas 82K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hR6U0EweQvk 4:16 Holy- Kermit and Mokey 10K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4MzF34gNfU 0:26 Muppet thought of the Week ft Mokey Fraggle 1.3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oS-14ieQ2ok 0:19 Muppet Thought of the Week (ft. Fozzie Bear) 1.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHkyvT08QZU 0:17 Muppet Thought of the Week (ft. Gonzo) 952 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDCITBVW_yw 0:20 Muppet Thought of the Week (ft. Herry Monster) 1.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMSLMvsMW3o 4:41 Home on Christmas Day with Rugby Tiger and Apple 2.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_J1YsjnQrA 9:06 Muppets watching Get Set to Learn! 1.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoyCCUK7c8o 2:44 Muppets watching Get Set to Learn 2 875 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8qDZCOSXfc 15:55 Muppets watching Videos from the past 1.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86OGanptVdA 0:30 Muppet Thought of the Week (ft. Elmo) 1.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHNtYQ-9hcE 0:30 Muppet Thought of the Week (ft. DR. Teeth) 1.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONQbvT96-OE 0:28 Muppet Thought of the Week (ft. Bert and Ernie) 1.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IoRq7Au8DU 3:35 Flash Dance with the Oinker Sisters and Elmo 4.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpOBzOC-TUU 0:24 Muppet Thought of the Week (ft. Lew Zealand) 964 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0GFszzayWg 3:35 Do Wop Hop with Kermit the Frog and the Oinker Sisters 9.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8J87lIK41yM 8:38 the Muppets Watching Count it Higher from 1988 2.7K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IWDc-dkrog 0:21 Muppet Thought of the Week (ft. RUGBY TIGER 538 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zT8qGAtk_jI 0:15 Muppet Thought of the Week (ft. Oscar the Grouch 742 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8Gt5ePps7s 4:05 Let it Go more muppets added 1.7K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1tdmSpfMvs 0:20 Muppet Thought of the Week (ft. Uncle Deadly) 556 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSL6BrdPlEk 1:06 Kermit at Pinz 299 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjvXeXALSPc 0:47 Puppet Guys Talking 272 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyFF-EaK9Q0 0:36 Muppet Thought of the Week (ft Cookie Monster) 334 views2 days ago Category:Michael Godino Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART